


Once Upon a Nudist Beach

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MxM - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Nudist, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, beach, bxb - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has managed to drag his best friend Sasuke to 'feel nature' by going to a nudist beach. And after some naked beach volley ball, things get, intimate. OneShot. Warnings: AU, Language, Graphic Lemon, Yaoi MxM, Slight OOC. Rated M. You have been warned. It's not my fault if you get a nosebleed and if you're a straight guy and I turned you gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Nudist Beach

Once Upon a Nudist Beach

"What the..." Sasuke shouted as he was woken up but a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth, cutting him off. Before his eyes could even adjust, a blindfold was placed on his eyes, rendering him unable to see who it was who was about to abduct him. He tried to struggle but both his hands and feet were already pinned to the ground and now getting tied up too.

'Shit! I'm getting kidnapped. There has to be about 3 people doing this. Oh fuck what am I going to do?' Sasuke thought. He tried to struggle more and tried to scream but the cloth in his mouth which was now also taped prevented him from doing so. He only heard the muffled sound of his voice.

He felt himself being lifted up from his bed and taken downstairs. He heard the door open and then he was carried for a bit more. He heard another one open but recognized it to be a car. He was placed in the seat, thankfully not the trunk. He felt two other guys sit beside him and the car zoomed off.

'I guess this must be karma. But what the fuck?! Why do I have to get kidnapped?! I just told Naruto I don't want to go with them to the beach and now this happens to me.'

It was about five minutes before he heard a very familiar voice speak.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" the voice asked sinisterly.

'That voice.' he growled in his mind at the realization. 'NARUTO! I'm going to kill you!' he screamed in his thoughts and through his mouth, though it was muffled.

"Guys, take off the blindfold." Naruto ordered. And at last, Sasuke was finally able to appreciate the gift of sight and decided to use his eyes to give a death glare to his supposedly best friend.

"Don't give me that look Sasuke." Naruto said.

Mmmphh...mmmpphhh.

"If you want me to take of that cloth in your mouth, you have to promise to calm down and not scream at us." the blond said. Seeing that it was the only way for him to be able to speak his mind, Sasuke nodded.

"Ok Sasuke, we're going to take this off now." Kiba who was on his right told him. He started with the tape and then pulled the cloth from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't scream at them surprisingly.

He looked down at the floor of the car. He was boiling. He was red. He was fucking furious for this sick joke Naruto has pulled. And he had to let it out or else he'll explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK UZUMAKI?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. All other passengers placed their hands over their ears to keep them from exploding.

"Sheesh. Calm down Sasuke. Calm down." Naruto tried his best to tame down the Uchiha.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! You fucking kidnapped me! You even put a cloth in my mouth and who knows if it's disinfected or not." the raven shot at them.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We made sure it's clean." Naruto assured him.

"Then who the fuck put it in my mouth?!" he asked. They pointed at Kiba.

"Then it's not clean." Sasuke concluded.

"Hey I washed my hands just for this." Kiba defended. Shikamaru on the other hand, who was on Sasuke's left just kept his hands on his ears and ignored their racket.

"How troublesome." he muttered.

It took about ten more seconds to finally calm Sasuke down. His breathing was steady and the blood on his face was starting to circulate back to his body.

"Aren't you going to ask us why we did all this?" Naruto asked the raven.

"I don't need to hear the answer because I already know. YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" he snapped again.

"Sasuke come on calm down. We're sorry okay." the blond apologized as he handed the raven a burger with tomatoes, lettuce and cheese. The raven hesitated on grabbing the unhealthy food, according to him, but hearing his stomach growl he took it since at least there were tomatoes which are his favorite.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Naruto was seating in the passenger seat and the one driving was Shino. He too, like Shikamaru, didn't give a damn to what these guys were doing. He was just happy that he was assigned the task of driving unlike the other three who staged the kidnapping.

"You better think of something good Uzumaki because it will take a lot to make up for what you did." Sasuke sneered. Naruto just smiled at him.

"I promise you Sasuke, I'll give you something you want. Anyway, on to the whole purpose of why we kidnapped you. We're going to the beach." he informed.

"You kidnapped me just so you can make me come to the beach?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or maybe he should because the blond is crazy after all.

"I asked you for the whole week and you turned me down so desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I still can't believe it." Sasuke sighed. "I don't even have any clothes for swimming."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto looked at the raven, chuckling. "Who said anything about needing clothes?"

...

"A nudist beach?" the raven asked. They were in the reception area of the beach resort. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino handled the reservations and getting the keys for their rooms. On the other hand, Naruto and Sasuke were staring at the window looking at the beach. There were still only a few people there because it was still early.

"Yup. I think it's about time we go for a little more adventure and feel nature the way a man should. Without clothes." Naruto replied.

"If you want to feel nature then why didn't you just go dig a hole, fill it with water and then go swim in the mud. I bet you'll be more in touch with nature with that." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's pathetic attempt in sarcasm.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You really need to pull out that stick stuck up in your ass. It's summer vacation and we're college students. Shouldn't you be excited that you can hang out with your friends and have fun?"

"If this is your idea of fun then you're just a pervert. We can all go to a regular beach and you want to go where everyone is naked as the day they were born."

"Wait. No, no, no. You think I came here just so I could look at naked hot chicks and their bouncing boobs?" Naruto asked him seriously.

"Yes I do."

"Hahaha." the blond let out a chuckle. "Right you are Sasuke, right you are. Come on this is going to be fun. Unless you're too chicken enough that you can't go naked on a beach filled with also naked people." he challenged him. A challenge. This was always the thing that makes the other do what the other wants. They are rivals and once a challenge is given, no one backs down. They have their pride to protect. They always have to win against each other and somehow it managed to strengthen their friendship through the years.

Sasuke glared at the blond, knowing full well that he was exploiting his weakness. He can't turn back on challenges because if he did, Naruto would never let him live it down.

"Let's go to our room." said Sasuke, as he saw Kiba returning to them holding their keys. Naruto followed him, not waiting for Sasuke's reply to his challenge.

The room they got was on the second floor. The beach resort main 'hotel' was 3 stories high and has about 40 available rooms. Since it was a nudist beach, many people came from around the country to try out new experiences. It was popular, not only because there are only few places were nudism is appreciated but also because this beach tolerates, let's say, more activities than other more conservative nudist beach do, if you can say that a nudist beach is conservative. What it means is that this is not the place a nudist family would want to bring their children to because if they want to keep their innocence, they should consider finding other places to go to.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba shared a room. Kiba was so excited that as soon as he placed his bag on the table, his clothes were thrown around the room and he was headed towards the beach.

"Hey Kiba! You forgot to put on some sunscreen!" Naruto shouted, stopping the brunet in his tracks. "You don't want to get sunburn do you?"

"Just look at me man. I'm already tan and as they say in Biology class, the tanner you are, the more you are safe from the harmful UV rays of the sun." Kiba replied.

"What a surprise. He actually learned something from a class he sleeps on during high school." Sasuke remarked sardonically.

"What? Can't believe that even I know things as simple as this? Come one Sasuke, give me some credit. I did pass high school after all." he said to the raven and then turned his attention to Naruto. "And you know if anyone needs to put on some sunscreen, it's vampire over there." Kiba said pointing at Sasuke. "He'll need an SPF 500 if you ask me."

Then Kiba made a run for it again before Naruto called him back for the second time.

"Damn, what is it Naruto?" he sighed in frustration mixed with impatience.

"Take this pill." Naruto extended his hand towards Kiba. The brunet nodded and took the pill and then went his way.

"What was that you gave him? A sedative for his hyperactivity." the raven questioned.

"Good guess Sasuke. You're actually almost right. But it's not for Kiba's hyperactivity." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Then what is it for?"

"It's for little Kiba's hyperactivity." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"I can give you one too if you want. We wouldn't want to get a hard on while on the beach, would we? That would be to embarrassing."

"So even you can get embarrassed?" the raven asked.

"Not really. I wouldn't mind if girls see my boner especially if there's tons of them naked around me. I mean who can blame me. It's just we have to be decent around here. It's a nudist beach, not a beach for sex." Naruto reminded him.

"So you took one of the pills?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

"Where did you even get those pills? I didn't know there are drugs that can stop erections." Sasuke said, sounding doubtful about Naruto's claims.

"Don't tell anyone but I heard Kakashi talking about it on the phone when I walked past his classroom. Then being bold I confronted him about it and he gave me the information I need to get a hold of them. He even offered us this place for summer vacation."

"Well it does not surprise me. That teacher's a pervert."

"Yeah he is. Anyway, since you weren't at our meetings, I guess it's my responsibility to prep you up."

"About what?"

"About the rules. Ok let's start.

Rule number 1. This is a nudist beach so we are given the permission to walk around and swim around without clothes, and that includes on the beach and inside the hotel. You can choose to wear clothes but I'm not letting you do that Sasuke. Unless you really are a chicken." Naruto explained.

Sasuke tried to defend himself and tell the blond that he was planning to get out there without clothes too but he was cut off by Naruto before he could explain.

2\. Though we are practically naked," he continued, "and even with the intent of showing ourselves off, staring at another person, especially at their privates with lustful eyes is highly discouraged. Not everyone has that reason for coming here. They can report you and kick you out. And that also means you can't wear sunglasses because no one will know what you're looking at. It's to discourage perverts.

3\. Yes, we are naked and young and sometimes wild and because of that it's difficult to keep our hands to ourselves but touch another person without permission or in public view and you can be reported. If you have anything sexual you want to do, there are rooms in the hotel. Remember, children are also here.

So to sum that up, just have fun and pretend this is a normal beach with normal clothed people and act as you're not seeing anything 'bare'. It's just pretending but if you enjoy it, there's no one to stop you.

Sasuke stared at the blond. What kind of a place did he bring him into? If only Naruto knows, Sasuke is going to need a lot of that pill.

"No questions?" the blond asked, noticing that Sasuke was just staring at him and didn't look like he had anything to say soon, probably still absorbing all the information he explained.

"I get it. So just go out there as if it was a normal beach and don't do anything stupid. Sounds easy enough."

"It is if you have the pill. So, are you taking one?"

"Give me those." Sasuke ordered. It will probably be the biggest help in this situation and Sasuke couldn't risk what will happen if he didn't take the pill. He might not be strong enough to control his own body's reaction.

Naruto handed him one and Sasuke went to the table and looked for a bottle of water. He opened the cap and drank the pill. That will take care of his problem if he ever gets aroused. He looked back at Naruto only to find out he was starting to take off his clothes. His shirt was already gone, allowing Sasuke to admire the beautifully sculpted body of the blond. His abs were so 'packed' and he had the proper curves. His muscles had bulk but not too large. It's like there wasn't any fat left in him and combine that with his tan body, surely no girl will not take a double look on him. In short, it was the perfect beach body. And Sasuke was staring at him like he was a piece of delicious, juicy, meat.

Naruto was not aware of Sasuke's perusal since he looked down as he took of his shoes and then his pants. He didn't realize what he was doing to the raven in front of him. He was stripping in front of him and it was so sexy to the onyx eyes of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was starting to panic. He wanted to take his eyes off of him but he found that he couldn't. Then he worried about getting an erection because Naruto was just so, 'arousing'. He hoped that the pill worked instantly and to his surprise, it did, whereas he knew that if he didn't take one, he'll die of embarrassment from having to be found sporting an erection from watching his best friend strip in front of him.

Naruto has taken of his boxers along with his pants leaving him utterly naked. But Sasuke had finally regained control of his body and forced himself to look at the blond in his face. It was a hard thing to do, to avert your eyes away from something so pleasing to them, but there was a lot of time for that later. He definitely did not want his best friend catching him staring at the other's manhood. Not when Naruto doesn't even know that Sasuke's gay and has a crush on him.

"Is it really just the five of us here?" Sasuke asked him, trying to keep his voice steady. He needed to make conversation to keep his mind from 'other things'.

"No. The five of us we're the first ones to get here. The others are catching up. Because we planned to drag you out of your house, we decided to come here separately. Chouji, Lee, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten are also coming. Oh and you better prepare yourself Sasuke because the two girls are going to be drooling at your nakedness." he enumerated.

'Oh fuck. Why did he have to bring those two idiots as well? And wait, there are also a lot of women out there that will be drooling over me. I hope I make it out of this alive and in one piece.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, I'll be going Sasuke. The boys are probably waiting for me, especially Kiba. He wants to play volleyball and I can't wait to get out there too. Just be sure you get out of this room Sasuke, or else I'm going to strip your clothes off and drag you to the beach myself." And with that Naruto was running out of the room, his butt showing and Sasuke gazing at it.

'Maybe I should just stay here. Then it will be Naruto who's going to be taking of my clothes.' he shivered at the thought. He looked down at his pants.

"This pill is like magic. It really works." he said to himself. After a sight like that, his cock should have been at full attention but surprisingly after removing his own pants and boxers, it was hanging limply. The shirt came next and then his shoes and shirt, leaving him completely naked as the day he was born.

'This will be an interesting day. I hope.' he thought as he made his way out of the room, only bringing his towel. Around the corridors, there were also other people walking around and Sasuke felt uneasy being naked around them though he reminded himself that since everyone was also naked, he shouldn't think much about it.

He walked downstairs and then to the lobby to find Shikamaru standing near the exit. He was also nude now and Sasuke was quite surprised that even he agreed to Naruto's stupid idea.

"Good thing you showed up Uchiha. Naruto made me stay here in case you didn't come down within 20 minutes." the pineapple haired lazy bum said.

"Hn."

"Anyway, we should go to the cottage we rented and help set things up." Sasuke followed him and was greeted by the sun. He forgot to put sunscreen on and because he was very sensitive to the sunlight because of his pale skin, he walked in a fast pace to protect himself from its harm even though it was just for a short while.

As he made his way on the beach, he couldn't help but feel irritated at the girls looking at him like he was a piece of meat. It was already bad when he was at school where he was still fully clothed but now that his full body was showing, it was almost worth drooling for those stupid girls.

"You know, you shouldn't really be annoyed at the fact that the girls like you Uchiha. Almost any guy would do anything to have that much girls to fawn over them."

"Hn." He just ignored Shikamaru's comment even though he wanted to tell him that he was gay and there's no way he'd appreciate the number of girls that admired him because he preferred guys. But he can't. He hasn't told anyone yet about his preferences and he was good at hiding it. Most of his friends thought he was just asexual because he hasn't shown any interest in anyone. But they're wrong because there is a certain blonde that can stir up the butterflies hiding in his stomach.

"Sasuke you made it. I knew you weren't going to chicken out." Naruto greeted him as they arrived at the cottage. He found Shino there and was shocked at the sight. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses. For the first time in forever, his eyes were showing. He was expecting something like cross-eyes or squinted eyes like some Eastern Asians but his eyes were just as normal as anyone's so it made him wonder why he always wear those sunglasses of his.

"Hn, there's no way I'd pass from something as simple as walking around naked in the beach, dobe." he stated. Though what he was thinking in his head was something like 'There's no way I'm going to pass from a full naked and sexy view of you.'

"Don't call me that, temē. Anyway, we're going to play volleyball after we set up and you're JOINING." the blond said firmly as if there was no way that Sasuke could refuse and make his way out of it.

"Fine." the raven sighed.

...

The five of them will play and during their preparation, the others from their group have already arrived so in addition, Sai, Chouji, Neji and Lee will also play. Since there were nine of them and it was an odd number, Naruto and Kiba looked for some others who wanted to join the game and found three others, making a total of 12 players, 6 each team. One was a dark-skinned guy named Omoi with a light colored hair who was sucking on a lollipop. Another was a blond with long hair named Menma and the last was Sora, a guy with shoulder length blue-shaded hair. The only ones allowed to play were guys and the girls were not allowed to play mixed in with them so they have to wait after the match for their turn. It's only natural because it will be hard to appreciate those who are playing if your eyes are focused on the ball or rather it will be hard playing if your eyes are focused on something else.

'Please let me be teamed up with Naruto. Please, please, please.' Sasuke chanted in his mind knowing that if he will be teamed against him, he will have a full front view of the blond and it will distract him from the game. But fate was against him as he was placed against his crush and with Lee as his team captain.

The teams went by this.

Naruto, Shino, Neji, Menma, Shikamaru and Omoi VS Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Kiba and Sora.

They went to their own courts and soon enough, they were surrounded by dozens of people, mostly girls who were amazed by the guys who will be playing volleyball. Some like Naruto and Kiba have very defined bodies and captured the attention of most of the girls but some of them appreciated those like Sasuke, Neji and Sai whom even though didn't possess the washboard abs of Naruto and Kiba, were almost beautiful that they can pass as a girl, if not proven by the lack of breasts and the appendage hanging in between their thighs. But for those yaoi fangirls, they were the first choice. The girls from their group have also arrived at the sides and were cheering for them, mostly Sakura and Ino for Sasuke. Hinata was shy and would silently cheer for Naruto and Ten Ten would shout out Neji's name.

The game started with Lee's team taking the lead. The bushy browed bowl-cut boy was very fast and could almost catch all the volleys that their opponents threw at them. And since Sasuke was also a very good player, with his very fast reflexes due to his gifted eyes, beating the other team would likely be a piece of cake.

But Naruto was not going to go down that easy. Their opponent may have the speed and agility but with his muscular body, and with a perfect set, he only has to unleash his killer spike and even Lee wouldn't be able to receive it. His spikes were the ones that evened their scores but in the end, Naruto's team lost on a score of 23-25.

"I'm... tired. I need a... drink." Sasuke said in between pants. The game was intense, even though they were not professionals, each team had at least three members who were good at the game. Sasuke's team won which made him smirk, knowing that Naruto was going to be whining because he got beat. Naruto hated losing to Sasuke but give it a day or two and he would stop nagging about how Sasuke cheated or that he was just letting Sasuke win. He was cute when he does that and Sasuke enjoys every minute of it.

"Man that was exhausting." Naruto sighed as he rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's cheek turned red from the contact but tried not to think much of it to calm down. He really thanked the pill Naruto gave him. Where did he even get that? From what Sasuke knew, there was no drug that could prevent one from getting erections. Usually, the drugs taken are those for those who can't have or sustain one but this pill he took did the exact opposite. Who knew they were really handy in times like these?

They were already at the cottage with some of the girls and guys. Sasuke took out a plastic cup and then poured some ice cold water. He hated sweets so Coke was a no for him but his blond best friend went for the carbonated drink.

"Let's hurry up Sasuke. We don't want to miss the girls' game. It will be 'thrilling' to watch." Naruto said, raising his eyebrows at the 'thrilling' part, implicating something to Sasuke which the raven understood.

'What's so thrilling about naked girls playing volleyball? I'd rather watch you play than those sluts.' he thought but there's just no way he could say that out loud. Even his best friend doesn't know he's gay and he's not going to risk exposing that fact out because he feared it might break their friendship, knowing that Naruto's straight as an arrow and never did he see him having any gay friends, except himself of course but as far as Naruto knows, Sasuke's asexual.

"I don't think I'm up for it. My skin's going to burn and unlike you, I'm not tan and it will be detrimental to my health if I expose for much longer." The excuse was pathetic, he knew. But he couldn't tell the real reason he doesn't want to watch them.

"Geez temē. Just put more sunblock or use an umbrella or something. Don't tell me you're just going to miss the girls play just because of skin cancer which you can prevent by the suggestions I just gave."

"Hn."

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled. Then he leaned towards Sasuke and brought his mouth near the raven's ear. "Or maybe you don't want to watch because you're gay."

'What did he say? Did he just say that I'm gay? Did he figure it out?' All these questions rose on his mind and he was silent for about five seconds before regaining himself and denying the blond's words.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay, dobe." he tried to sound like his sometimes bastard side, so his claim would sound more believable but if you were listening very closely, you would notice the slight hesitation on Sasuke's part. Naruto on the other hand only chuckled again.

"I was just kidding temē. Now get that ass off of that seat before I drag it to the court myself." he jokingly threatened.

"Fine, fine." again the raven sighed, feeling defeated. He should have just opted for option two. At least Naruto would be grabbing his ass.

...

Sasuke was bored out of his mind from watching the game. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find what was enjoyable in watching girls jump with their boobs bouncing up and down. They were just playing there like 8 years old and screaming as the ball went their way. And what was more irritating is that whenever Ino or Sakura made a point with their spikes or do a cool move they will glance at Sasuke, wanting to know if their Sasuke saw them. He'd rather watch the chiseled abs guys play volleyball and have their limp dicks bounce up and down than this.

"They're hopeless." he muttered to himself. Wow, like he wasn't.

"Who are hopeless?" he heard the blond at his side ask. Looks like he heard Sasuke even though it was said in a quiet voice.

"It's uhm, nothing."

"Okay. So, are you enjoying the beach?"

"I guess it's tolerable."

"Come on Sasuke, enjoy yourself for once. It's summer vacation and all you can say is that it's tolerable. Whenever there's school you're almost always buried in your books and without me to pull you up from there you would have died from suffocation long ago."

"Okay, I'm having fun alright. Happy now?" It truth, Sasuke was indeed having fun. Not only did he get to spend time with Naruto but was also getting a view of him that he could only see whenever they had gym class during the showers and back then, he tried his best not to mind him in fear of having a boner. But thanks to the 'magic' pill, he was able to enjoy more.

"You need a lot of work if you want to sound convincing enough." Naruto pointed out.

"Hn."

"So we're back to the 'hn' again? Really, you should widen your vocabulary Sasuke. It wouldn't do if all you respond with to the future business partners you will have will be a 'hn'. At least even that Deidara guy says whole sentences before adding 'un'." Sasuke just remained silent, just wishing that the game would end soon so that he could get out off the harmful sun's rays and not be picked on by his idiot blond crush.

"You know, this pill that Jiraiya gave us is really wonderful. If I hadn't taken one of these then I would have already been thrown out of the resort for having a boner. I mean with all these naked hot girls, who wouldn't have one?"

There goes Naruto again, saying stuff that reminds Sasuke that he's straight and that Sasuke has no chance with him. But still, Sasuke was hoping deep in his heart that this was just a cover and that Naruto was secretly gay and also in love with him. Well that sounds too farfetched but a guy could dream right?

"Yeah." he unenthusiastically replied.

"You really should come with me to the gym. You could really use some bulk for that skinny body of yours and a little more tone to that abs. And I need a gym buddy." Naruto said.

"But isn't Kiba your gym buddy?"

"Yeah he is but he's leaving town next week so he could help his mom with their dog breeding business. You are my closest best friend besides him you know."

Sasuke smiled when he heard those words. He was his best friend and that means that Naruto cared for him more than he did for others though quite sad that it's all they ever could be. Friends.

"Ok, I'll join you."

"Really? That's awesome." Naruto brought his fist against Sasuke and the raven did too and they made a fist bump. Not that Sasuke was really into that kind of thing but because of the blond's influence, he was starting to learn the ways of the world. Unlike before he met the blond.

He watched for about 20 more minutes under the scorching sun. Thankfully, he took Naruto's suggestion of putting additional sunblock lotion with SPF 60 since they didn't bring an umbrella. In times like this he wondered why he was never attracted to women before. It's not like they aren't beautiful but he doesn't feel the same way when he sees them as compared with a guy. He didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach and the discomfort in his jeans. When he was about 14 years old, he wondered why he didn't like girls so he did his own experimentations. He searched the web for some sites not suitable for his age, looking at sexy naked girls but he never felt anything but just admiration for their bodies. Deciding that in order to really know what he is, he did the unthinkable to those who are straight and searched for a gay porn site. He clicked on it and mustered the courage to look at the pictures of hot naked men, holding and kissing each other, and putting things in places he never knew could be put in. But to his surprise, he felt his cock starting to twitch and before he realized it, he had a full hard on.

"I'm gay." he whispered to himself.

Ever since that day, his perception of the world changed. He became more annoyed with his fangirls but what really changed is his perception of his best friend. Before he was just stupid, dead last, best friend but now that he looked at him, he started to notice how stunning the blond could look, with his wild golden hair which seems to shine under the sun's light and those deep blue eyes which seems that you could get lost in them. His heart started to pound faster and stronger and that's when he knew that he has a crush on his guy best friend.

He didn't know why he reminisced on those events but now, looking at Naruto who was watching the game, he was sure that he really liked him and would want to be with him. But the blond was watching the girls and he felt a pang of jealousy starting to build up. He was jealous that Naruto wouldn't look at him the same way as he did to those girls.

"I want to rest for a bit." he said as he tapped his best friends shoulder. "I think I already had too much of the sun."

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you in the cottage. I'll be swimming then after that." Naruto said.

"Okay."

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called as the raven was about to leave, making him turn.

"What?" he sighed.

"Can I ask your opinion?" he asked looking innocent.

"Just get it over with."

"Is my body perfect enough for the beach?"

Did he hear that correctly? Because if he did, he was sure that Naruto just asked him for his opinion on the drool worthy, Greek-god body of his.

"I..." What should he say? "I'm not a girl dobe. I'm not good at things like that." Yeah right.

"Hey, I'm just asking for an opinion here. It doesn't mean that if you can appreciate another guys body that you're gay or you have to be a girl to do that. And besides, if I asked one of the girls, she would think I'm vain or something. I just want to know what you think."

Sasuke's face was deep red. How could he say it to Naruto? What he really thinks. What he really feels. If he wasn't careful enough he just might admit that he found him very sexy and Naruto might think more about that comment and him being busted as a gay.

"Why are you blushing Sasuke?"

"Blushing? What are you stupid? Of course not, dobe. It's just as I told you. It's too hot out here so that's probably why my cheeks are red, if you're really telling the truth." he managed to speak out, though nervously.

Sasuke saw Naruto staring into his eyes. He was studying him and Sasuke knew he was not doing well at hiding his reactions.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Sasuke was silent. He really didn't know what to say. He noticed the crowd's cheers and the people surrounding, trying to avoid the gaze from the blond. All the people around them were focused on the game and even if he speaks, they will most likely not hear the raven because of the noise. Should he just tell the truth, let Naruto figure out that Sasuke's in love with him and then hope that Naruto felt the same? That was insane but it was all that was racing through Sasuke's mind.

"In my opinion, you have a great body. Most guys will do anything to get what you have." He looked at Naruto from his head going down to his chests and abs and then to his dick. "Though with that small dick of yours, I'm not so sure." How he managed to find an insult like that. he didn't know but if it meant hiding from Naruto what he really thought of him, it was worth it.

"Hey it's not small temē! If this gets hard I promise you it's about 8 and a half inches."

Sasuke felt like laughing. He couldn't believe that Naruto will be affected that much that he would have to spill out his own dick's length just to fend for himself. Then the thought came to, 'So that's how long he is. He's longer than mine by a half inch. Wonder how that feels like in my... Shit don't think about that.'

"Once the pill wears off, I'll show you. At our room." the blond said firmly.

"Hn." It was all Sasuke could respond. It's not like he could say, 'I'm looking forward to it'. He said it like it was indifferent to him whether he sees it or not.

Naruto chuckled, again. What is with him and all his chuckling? You can't blame him really because Sasuke's really been acting weird and Naruto just found it amusing. And he was sometimes evil and liked to tease the Uchiha.

"Are you really the Sasuke I know? Because if you are you would have been saying 'Who the hell wants to see your hard-on, usuratonkachi or something like that instead of just a 'hn'. Because to me, that almost sounded like you wanted to see it, am I right?"

"Shut up, dobe!" he snarled.

"Don't worry temē. I'll even let you make it hard." Naruto whispered to his ears and then he zoomed away towards the cottage leaving Sasuke unable to reply on that.

'The gods must be crazy.' Sasuke said to himself.

...

It was hot. The temperature must have been 38° C and now that the sun is at its peak, it had only gotten hotter and hotter. Almost everyone has retreated from their activities in order to find shade from the harmful rays of the sun and was now at their cottage. It was lunch although they didn't eat together at the same time. Some have eaten at an earlier hour, some just now and the others decided to take it later after resting, which was what Sasuke had planned.

He was taking a nap on the hammock. Not a good thing really because some crazy fangirls might talk the opportunity to take a picture of his naked body while he was sleeping. But even with that, he was tired and the heat was taking its toll on him. He really needed the rest. And he was almost sleeping peacefully until a splash of cold, seawater made contact to his body, effectively waking him up.

"I don't even need to see to know who did that. UZUMAKI!" His shout could be heard in a 250 meter radius but all he could see was his friends laughing at the sight of him drenched.

"Calm down Sasuke. Cool your head. Oh wait, I just did." the blond was snickering and even held his stomach due to the pain from laughing too much.

Sasuke stood up from the hammock and went to the cottage to find a towel, deciding to ignore the blond. He was just having fun and to see the Naruto's happy face like that was enough for Sasuke to shake of his annoyance. And besides, he was hungry anyway and it was about half past 2 o'clock and that meant he slept for more than enough. He would have wasted time if he just went to the beach to sleep.

He took a plate from the table and a fork. He scanned around the variety of food that was brought and settled for the spaghetti in the middle. The sauce was overflowing and he has a secret craving for tomatoes and anything that includes it, that's why spaghetti is the first choice. He also found some rice balls so he picked them up to go along.

He sat down on the bamboo made seat of the cottage and was trying to eat his lunch in peace but somehow the pink-haired bimbo chose to interrupt his solace.

"Hey there Sasuke." she greeted, with a smile on her pretty face.

"Hn."

"So how are you enjoying the beach so far? It's quite a new experience isn't it?" She leaned in closer, probably so that her not so big boobs will accidentally come in contact with the raven's skin, which will supposedly 'trigger' something in him. She wishes.

Sasuke looked at it, but only so that it he could move away if it ever comes too close.

"It's tolerable." he muttered. 'Tolerable until you sat next to me.'

"Come on Sasuke. What's up with you? The guys are having fun while you slept for 3 hours straight. You're seriously going to wind up like Shino." she said, not even caring whether someone hears her or not. Shino's really mysterious and even more to himself than Sasuke, so maybe they'll understand what she was trying to say.

"I didn't really sign up for this outing. I was abducted from my own bedroom." the raven reasoned.

"Well, at least you're here. We're going to the club tonight and I'm hoping you'll join us. Maybe we can dance together." she suggested.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Yey! I'll see you tonight Sasuke." Then she stood up and went to the water where Ino and Ten Ten were already swimming.

"Annoying girl." he mumbled. He was given about 3 more minutes to eat in peace before he felt a hand tap on his shoulder again and the arm was now resting on the back of his neck. He was sure it was Naruto again and he couldn't control the blush.

"Geez Sasuke. Why do you dislike talking with Sakura too much? It's like she was a bacteria by the way you trying to avoid being near her or something."

"That's not even the half of it if you remember how she stalked me during our high school years. She was creepy and just straight out annoying." Sasuke reminded him.

"Ouch Sasuke. You're actually saying that to me when you know I've had a crush on her since like forever." Naruto said, making a pained expression.

"I'm sorry but you know I'm telling the truth."

"Hehe. I'm actually glad you don't feel anything towards her because one day she'll realize that I'm just better than you and then finally agree to date me."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto, if only not to show that he was really hurt by what he said. This was one screwed up love triangle. Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke (at least she thinks she is), and then Sasuke loves Naruto. It will only be broken once one of them falls in love with the one loves them, and this in turn will break the one who was left behind. It was all screwed up.

Naruto seemed to notice the change in mood, knowing something was bothering his best friend.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing." the raven sighed.

"Well, that face of yours and your expression certainly spells out that there's something wrong. Come on what is it? Is it because I kidnapped you? Or because you learned that my dick is bigger than yours and can't accept it." the blond tried to joke, hoping to cheer up Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Yay, were back to Sasuke again. Come on." Naruto took hold of Sasuke's right arm and dragged him out of his seat. He was finished with his food and Naruto thought it was time for Sasuke to hit the waves.

"Hey what are you doing, dobe. I've just eaten. I'll get appendicitis from this." he tried to reason out but Naruto just grinned at him.

"Then we'll just walk near the water's edge so you can digest it up a bit. It's not like you've eaten too many."

They were already standing at the shoreline, the water crashing just enough to reach below their knees. The sun's heat was more tolerable so Sasuke was not worried anymore about his skin.

"So, what's really bugging you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that Sasuke. I know you're thinking about something. You're my best friend and I know you well enough that there's something that you want to talk about but are afraid of having to. You know you can tell me anything."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what he should do. He wanted to just get it over with and confess to his best friend already but he's too much of a coward to do that.

"Are you really sure that you don't have anything to tell me?" Naruto determinedly asked again.

'What is with him being persistent and bringing up being best friends that I can tell him anything? What if... What if he knows and asking me because he wants to hear it for himself? He must be suspecting something if he won't leave the subject like this.' Sasuke mused. He was an intelligent person and he knew that Naruto must be up to something, His way of asking was not usual. It's like he wants to hear from Sasuke a certain something. A certain confession.

"You know, I have something I really want to tell you." the blond said softly. This got Sasuke's attention. What could it be? So that's why he was going all around the 'best friends' and 'you can tell me anything' stuff. "But I don't really know if..."

"You don't really know if?" Sasuke wanted to hear this. Maybe Naruto wanted to tell him something he wanted to hear, like 'I've been totally in love with you and...' then Sasuke will cut him off with a kiss. How girly his mind works sometimes.

"Ok. Just listen. I know I always tell you that I like Sakura and that one day I'll snag her away from you, make her realize she belongs with me but... I don't know... I don't feel that way anymore. I've been rejected for so many times and it's like it's telling me that we can never go past the friend zone. I think I've fallen out of love with her."

"Oh."

"I didn't think it was possible because I liked her so much before." He paused, for about 10 seconds, most probably finding courage to say what he wanted. "I think I'm falling in love with someone else."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was this real? Does Naruto have a new crush? He wanted to know who. He wanted to know who the bitch that's going to steal his man away from him was.

"Who is it?"

"It's complicated." the blond sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I don't think I can tell you right now."

"Why not? Did you fall in love with an ugly girl?"

"What? Of course not!"

So why is it that he couldn't tell Sasuke? During high school he would talk all the time about how he liked Sakura and how cute she is, that Sasuke would opt to be surrounded by his fan girls rather than hear the ramblings of his best friend. What if? Yes, what if?

"Did you find out you prefer guys?" the raven asked with a little tease but more with a purpose. And it served him right. Naruto was blushing. He even turned his head slightly away from Sasuke's gaze to hide it. It was all the evidence needed by Sasuke as he planned to find out more of this.

"Hey, it's okay if you're gay Naruto. I won't have a problem with it." he patted his friend's back lightly, as if he was giving his support. 'But if the guy you like is not me then there will be a problem.' he thought with an angry tone.

"Who said I was gay, temē?!" he shouted. Oops. He forgot they were on the beach and there were people around who might be near enough to hear them. He scanned the surroundings and was relieved that no one's attention was on him.

"What's with that tone, dobe? You're sounding like someone in denial." And comes out evil Sasuke, cornering his best friend into admitting. He liked situations like these because they were rare.

"That's because I'm te...telling the truth." He stuttered. Naruto just stuttered. The panic was all over his face and it was affecting his speech. Sasuke, you might have just won.

"But why with that tone? And why are you blushing?"

"Stop that temē! It's not natural for you speak so many words in one sentence."

"Hn. Trying to change the topic are we?"

"Shut up, temē!" With that the blond charged into the water, leaving a laughing Sasuke on the shoreline.

"Hey let's swim!" he shouted to the raven. "The water's great!"

Smiling, Sasuke went to join his best friend though he was a little disappointed that Naruto didn't tell him what he wanted to tell. Sasuke sure hoped it was what he was expecting.

Sasuke ran to the water and tackled the blond and both of them fell on the water. Naruto fell on his back and since he didn't expect Sasuke to do that, he accidently let some water into his nose.

"Oh damn." Sneeze. Sneeze. "Sasuke you made let water into my nose." he grumbled.

"Hn. You're the one who wanted me to join you." the raven said, trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm gonna get you for this temē." Naruto shouted and he lunged towards Sasuke and tackled him too. The waves didn't reach that area that much so Sasuke who was now pinned by Naruto didn't have to face the problem of accidentally inhaling water though the waves still washed up on him.

He was pinned down on his arms by the naked blond, riling up his imaginations. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw something. Naruto was looking down at him and he could swear those ocean-eyes were tinted with lust. He could hear their breathing and slowly Naruto's face was getting closer and closer with his.

He felt electricity travel to his body. Those lips were warm and soft. Sasuke closed his eyes at the contact. He wanted this for so long ever since that day they accidentally kissed. He didn't feel anything back then but now, his emotions were swirling and his heart beating faster and faster. He pushed forward to respond to the kiss and felt the blond doing the same. He opened his eyes to look at the blond whose eyes were also open.

There was panic in those eyes. Like someone who made a mistake and was regretting their action. He felt the grip on his arm fading and Naruto standing up and scurrying away.

"Naruto!" he called out to him, not wanting him to go away, not after this. Not after when he kissed him. Not when Sasuke wanted the kiss. But Naruto didn't turn back and now Sasuke was left sitting on the sand with many thoughts about why the blond ran away.

...

'Why did he run away? It just doesn't make sense. He kissed me and then I kissed back. I made him know that I liked it too. I didn't push him away but why did he looked so scared? This just doesn't make any sense.'

He lied on the sand and looked to the clouds. It seemed to help him think clearer about the events that just happened. Maybe that's why Shikamaru is such a genius. He really wanted to confront Naruto now but he somehow felt that later would be a better option. He didn't think that Naruto would answer any of his questions anyway and just scurry off again, finding any excuse to be away from him at the moment.

Sasuke went to the cottage and saw Shino sitting there inspecting a beetle. Who knows where he got that? But who cares anyway?

"Shino?"

"Sasuke."

"Have you seen Naruto?" the Uchiha asked.

"He went up to his room to find some clothes to wear for the club tonight."

"Clothes?" He thought that this was a nudist establishment so why would there be a need for clothes?

"Yes, clothes. Although this is a nudist beach, the bar here will only allowed clothed people to come in. They wouldn't want anyone naked on their dance floors doing anything inappropriate especially if they've been under the influence of alcohol."

"Good point." Sasuke agreed. "So uhm, are you going to the club too?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Okay. See you later." Then Sasuke zoomed off and went for the hotel hoping that he would catch the blond before he goes to the club. Also, he didn't bring extra clothes for this, only the ones he was wearing when they came. He needed to borrow some if ever anyone of them brought extras.

He remembered that he didn't have the key to the room just as he arrived at the front of the door. He was about to go downstairs again but he heard the water inside splashing. Trying his luck that whoever it was will hear him, he knocked on the door.

"Coming." he heard a voice from the room which was certainly not Naruto's. The door opened revealing Kiba.

"Yo, Sasuke. Ready to go to the club?" he asked.

"Hn. Where's Naruto?" he asked, not minding Kiba's question.

"He's in the shower getting ready for tonight."

"I see. Uhm, Kiba?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to bring any extra clothes I could borrow for tonight?" he asked, though it was a blow to his pride that he would have to ask it from Inuzuka. They were friends only because of the blond but they really didn't get along well. Or more correctly, Sasuke didn't go along well with him. But it was still better than to borrow clothes from his blond best friend who seemed to think orange is the in thing.

Kiba went for his backpack and searched for some clothes. He threw them at the raven which was easily caught by him.

"These are my clothes." Sasuke realized.

"What? Did you think we'd really drag you out of your house to go to the beach without bringing your clothes? Of course we did." Kiba laughed, surprised that Naruto forgot to tell this fact to the raven.

"How did you get inside my house and how come I didn't wake up?" the raven asked with curiosity. What happened earlier was genius, he had to admit. And he can't believe Naruto thought about that. Wait. Maybe it was Shikamaru since he was with them.

"We got some help but it's a secret. You just have to find out yourself because I'm not telling you." Kiba said smirking.

"It's Itachi isn't it?" Sasuke said. Kiba looked surprised that the raven figured it out so easily. "He's the only one other than me who has a key to the house so I guess he must have had a hand in this." 'I'm going to kill him.'

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "Aren't you done yet? You've been there for half an hour already. I still need to take a bath too you know."

"I'm almost finished." They heard the muffled reply from the blond.

"Geez he must jerking off or something. It's not normal for him to take this long."

"Kiba images, images." Sasuke reminded the brunet about what he was putting in his mind.

"Oh right. Sorry. I mean with all the naked girls around it's really hard not to. But I guess you wouldn't even be able to get hard because of the pill."

"Kiba would you just keep your mouth shut." the raven pleaded with obvious annoyance. Kiba finally understood and minded his own business. He grabbed his towel and some clothes and waited in front of the bathroom door.

"Man that was refreshing." Naruto came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel on his blond hair. After removing the towel from his head, the first thing his eyes met was the Uchiha who was clearly waiting for him. Naruto blushed at seeing his best friend but tried to ignore it and went straight for his bag to look for some clothes. Unlike Kiba, he didn't bring any with him to the bathroom so he was still practically naked.

"Naruto we have to talk." stated Sasuke.

"Can't we just do it later after the going to the dance club?" Naruto asked, hoping it would work on Sasuke and he could avoid the inevitable question about why he ran away after kissing his best friend.

"No it can't." Sasuke said authoritatively.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know what the raven wanted to talk about.

"Why did you kiss me?"

There, the question the blond was dreading to hear. But now he can't escape it. Sasuke was coming closer and closer to him and he felt the bed behind him. He lost balance so he was now sitting on it. He really looked nervous and he turned his head to look at the window, avoiding Sasuke's eyes,

"I don't… I just… You see…" he stuttered and never being able to complete a single sentence.

"Why do you look so flustered? It's just a simple question."

"…"

"Then just answer this. Why did you run away after kissing me? Why did you run when I kissed you back? Please answer me because I don't want to be confused." Sasuke asked almost desperately. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know what Naruto felt for him. He wanted to know if he feels the same way for him as he does for the blond.

"I really like you." the raven confessed.

"You… you like me?" Naruto's expression showed a mixture of confusion, happiness and relief. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. And when you kissed me earlier, I have never felt so happy in my entire life. But when you ran away I didn't know what I should feel. I didn't know why you kissed me. I didn't know if you did because you liked me too. Because you wanted to. So please tell me." Never had the blond hear Sasuke speak with such emotion and fear. He was confused and Naruto could clearly see it in those dark eyes. Those eyes that wanted answers.

And so the blond did only what his mind could think of that he should do. What he should do in order to tell the raven the answer to his questions. He stood up and moved closer towards Sasuke. He grabbed his waist with one hand and the other on the back of Sasuke's head. He smiled at the raven and leaned towards him. Inch by inch their lips were getting closer until they finally collide with each other. Sasuke responded immediately and pushed back with force.

Naruto tugged the raven's lower lip gently and Sasuke opened his lips in response, allowing the blond's tongue to enter his mouth. Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on him tighten and so he did the same and placed one hand on those golden locks and one on Naruto's back. Then he felt Naruto turning them around and he was being pushed to the bed, Naruto now on top of him still kissing him with so much passion. No words were needed for him to know that the blond felt the same way for him too.

Naruto was the first one to pull back, now unable to ignore his need for oxygen. They looked at each other's eyes and they saw it glimmering with lust and love.

"I like you too Sasuke. I like you so much." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke smiled back at him and pulled him down and clashed their lips again. The blond then proceeded to kiss Sasuke's neck, trying to find the right spot as he started to suck on it.

"Na-naruto!" a moan escaped from Sasuke. The blond smirked from hearing his lover moan out his name and so he continued sucking on that spot of the Uchiha's neck, wanting to see if he could get him to moan his name again.

"Naruto can I borrow your… Ugghhh Jesus Christ, what the hell are you two doing?!" Kiba shouted as he placed a palm on his eyes to block it from the horrible view.

The two heard Kiba and turned towards him. They were just caught by the brunet doing something that none of their friends would have thought they would be doing. Naruto moved back from Sasuke and stood up.

"Uh, sorry Kiba. What did you want?" he asked the brunet.

"Are you two done?" Kiba asked him back, making sure he won't have to see his two buddies shoving their tongues at each other.

"It's okay you can look now."

"Okay. I'm not going to ask about what I just saw. I just need to know if you brought any deodorant because I forgot to bring mine."

"It's in my bag." Naruto went for the bag and got the deodorant and then tossed it to Kiba.

"Thanks. And don't even think about continuing what you were just doing earlier while I'm still here." Kiba warned them and then shut the bathroom door.

"What a stupid way to ruin it, don't you think?" Naruto chuckled.

"I should kill him for doing that." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto looked at the raven and noticed something interesting.

"You're getting hard." the blond pointed at Sasuke's semi-erect cock. The raven looked at it and then at Naruto's.

"You are too." Naruto looked at his own and was surprised.

"But I thought the pill should have prevented that." Naruto wondered why it happened but Sasuke had a theory.

"Maybe it only works for visual stimulation. Since we were kissing and touching the hell of each other I guess the body normally reacted to it."

"No wait. I think it's because I'm so hot and attractive that even the pill couldn't control it. And then add the extra stimulation." Naruto smirked at the raven.

"You are so narcissistic you know that? And if you got hard too, then that mean you also find me hot and attractive don't you, dobe?"

"Hehe. You are so hot Sasuke." Naruto said lustfully.

"Yeah, you too."

"You know we should thank Kiba for interrupting us because we would have gotten this full if we'd gone further." Naruto pointed at their cocks.

"I'll take care of yours." Sasuke said licking his lips and successfully giving Naruto the message of what he wanted to do to the blond.

"Really? You know, maybe we can continue this later." Naruto suggested.

"I can't wait." replied Sasuke.

...

The music was blaring and the atmosphere very warm. Bodies were all over the place, some still standing and dancing and others wasted on the ground. Just what one would expect from a dance club.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. The names of the drinks were pretty weird but both of them gave it a try. Naruto went for something called a Rasengan and for Sasuke the Chidori.

"You know I don't really like going to clubs like these. I don't really like drinking and dancing." Sasuke said. He looked at his drink and swirled the glass as he spoke.

"Come on Sasuke. It's summer vacation and we're on the beach enjoying it. What else do you want us to do except go and party?" the blond asked him.

"Maybe we could continue what we're doing earlier?" the raven suggested, hoping Naruto would agree.

"Hmm. I'd love that Sasuke but let's spend the night with our friends and dance. Just look at my legs." Naruto pointed at them. "They can't stop shaking and I just wanna go to the dance floor and hit it."

"I don't want to see you dancing." Sasuke muttered.

"What? I thought you liked me. Why won't you want to see me dance?" Naruto gave him a curious look and then he realized something. "Oh wait. You don't want to see me dancing… with other people right? Is that it Sasuke?" Naruto was laughing and the raven gave him a glare.

"Hey don't get jealous. If you don't want me dancing with some random girls then why don't you just dance with me?" the blond suggested.

"I don't know how to dance." the raven replied.

"Not a good enough reason." Naruto took his glass and gulped down the remaining liquor. "Come on."

Before Sasuke could even refuse, Naruto has already dragged him into the dance floor. They saw many of their friends already fist pumping in the air. Kiba was holding the shy Hinata on her waist and the raven couldn't believe how the dog boy even managed to make her dance with him.

"Just move your body to the rhythm Sasuke. No one will mind whatever you do. They're probably too wasted to even notice." the blond encouraged him. And soon enough, Naruto was dancing to the beat and raising his hands on the air.

Sasuke really didn't know how to do this so he just copied whatever Naruto did and about seconds later, he was not in control of his body anymore. It was moving on its own and moving closer towards Naruto. The blond did the same and was now grinding his hips against the raven, holding him on the waist.

"Yeah that's it Sasuke. Just let your body move on its own."

It was about minutes that the two decided to rest for a bit. It didn't seem like they attracted too much attention. It wasn't a gay bar after all and there will be people who will not be appreciative of their actions.

"So how was it?" the blond asked.

"It was… liberating. It's like I can do whatever I want." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke!" they both heard someone from the crowd shout. And both of them immediately knew who it came from. It was Sakura.

"Hey I'm glad you made it." she said to the raven. "Want to dance with me?" she cheerfully asked.

'This girl is hopeless.' Sasuke sighed in his thoughts.

"Come on Sasuke, just give her one dance." Naruto said to him, trying to hide his laughter. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Sakura my blossom! Would you want to dance with me?" their friend Lee with the fuzzy eyebrows asked in an enthusiastic and youthful voice.

"No Lee. I was asking Sasuke to go dance with me." she said indifferently to the bowl-cut hair boy in green spandex. "Hey Sasuke come on let's…"

"But Sasuke's not here." Lee pointed out as he also searched the crowd.

"Oh no he went away! This is your fault Lee! Now I have to go look for him again." the pinkette said in frustration.

...

Outside the club, two teens were giggling from the action they just did.

"That girl is really hopeless. If she only knows she's chasing a guy who likes cocks." Sasuke said laughing.

"Ew Sasuke." Naruto said with slight repulsion. "Don't put images like that in my head. I might like you but that doesn't mean I'm already a fan of those things."

"Don't worry. We're going to change that." Sasuke said, almost like he was promising.

"I'm scared." Naruto said in a soft voice, faking his fear.

"Let's just get to our room."

"Yeah good idea." the blond agreed and they entered the hotel once again. They hurriedly climb the stairs to the second floor, their bodies shaking in anxiety from controlling themselves on jumping the other right then and there.

They went to the door of their room and Naruto shakily pulled out the key. He even dropped it at the first try of putting it in the keyhole which earned a glare from Sasuke, who couldn't wait even more. And then at last the key connected, the lock clicked and the door was opened.

At the moment both of them was inside and the door was locked, they smashed their lips together, not caring if the kisses were sloppy. They just needed to be in contact with each other. To feel each other lips and their bodies together. Both of them made it to the bed with struggle and the next thing they knew was they were tearing each other's clothes off.

They managed to take both of their shirts off before Naruto pushed back the raven and pinned him down on the bed. He straddled him on the hips and latched his mouth on the raven's necks, sucking on his pulse. The raven bit his lip from trying to hold back the moan that wants to come of his throat but failed. The sound was like music to the blond's ears and it only encouraged him to continue his actions on the raven.

"You are so hot Sasuke." the blond groaned as he withdrew his mouth from the raven's neck to breathe.

"Not as hot as you." Sasuke breathily said as he attacked Naruto's lips again. He tried his best to concentrate on kissing the blond while he reached for Naruto's jeans and unbuttoning them. He then slid them off slowly along with the boxers from the blond's legs until they were free and leaving the blond man only in his birthday suit. Sasuke could easily see the hard and large organ and it only excited him more. Sure he has seen it many times during the day but not when it was this hard.

Then it was time for Sasuke to take of his own jeans. He tilted his hips up and Naruto took the initiative to take off the restricting article, also along with the boxers. When Sasuke was also naked, he flipped them over and straddled Naruto. He stared at those mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes filled with lust. Sasuke leaned down and attacked the blond nipple, eliciting a moan from his lover.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke!"

"We'll get to that later." the raven breathed out in response. He sucked on the hardening bud while he busily traced the form of Naruto's perfect beach body with his hands. He never felt like this is his entire life. His dreams with the blond compared nothing to what he was feeling right now. It's like he didn't want to part with the blond. He wanted to be with him and hold him so tightly that they'll become one.

After his ministration on one nipple, he turned to its twin and started on that too. Naruto just continued moaning and squirming under him. He felt Naruto's hands latch on his jet black hair, pulling him closer towards the blond's body. He could feel the blond hips moving and trying to grind on his, wanting to increase the friction between their unattended erections. Sasuke moaned at the sensations shooting up his nerves and he couldn't wait anymore.

"Sasuke please. I need to… (gasp) cum." It looks like Naruto couldn't wait either and hearing his plea, Sasuke smirked at the thoughts that came to his mind.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his lover.

"Sasuke, please. You know what I want." the blond said huskily.

"I don't know what you want. You have to tell me." The raven was enjoying this. He never thought that if ever the time came, it would be Naruto who would be the one to beg. He enjoyed this. This dominance that was becoming his.

He saw the blond take his hand and placed it on his erection. It was huge. Not even his hand could cup the whole thing and Sasuke thought that even he might not be able to wait. He still wanted to tease the blond but he needed to feel that flesh in his mouth. He wanted it.

"Please Sasuke. Su… suck me off!" Finally the blond gave up his pride and said the words Sasuke wanted to hear. "I want you to suck me off!"

"Gladly." Sasuke responded and leaned down on his lover's 8 and a half inch cock. The raven held it with one hand and started pumping on it. He could see precum leaking from the head's slit. It only urged him and then he took the blond's cock whole, bobbing his head up and down on the warm and stiff flesh. He could hear the blond moaning, not muffled unlike the ones from earlier where he was obviously trying to hold back.

Sasuke felt the blond's hand on his head again, gripping his hair and pushing and pulling down on him. He didn't mind the extra push Naruto did because it only allowed him to take more of that long and thick cock of his. He could feel it sliding down his throat but he tried his best not to gag and surprisingly he didn't.

Naruto was squirming under him out of control and he knew what it was signaling. And it was only confirmed by the shout of the blond.

"Sasuke I'm cumming! AAHHH!"

The Uchiha felt the streams of the hot white liquid going down his throat. He could taste its salty and slightly sweet properties as the blond released more into his mouth. He continued to suck on the length, milking his lover dry. After lapping up the blond's seed, he made sure that Naruto was looking at him and then swallowed, his Adam's apple clearly seen going up and then down.

"You swallowed it." Naruto stated as a matter of factly, quite surprised himself.

"It was delicious." Sasuke smiled at him before kissing the blond's lips, making him taste himself from what's left on Sasuke's mouth. He tugged on the blond's lower lip and Naruto opened it, allowing for the raven to push his tongue inside and spreading the seed into Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto." he called to his lover. "I really need to be inside you right now."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, still processing what he just heard.

"Please."

"Why am I bottom, temē?!" he shouted.

"Because I'm more knowledgeable than you. I've been gay for longer than you have and have never been straight. I know how to do this stuff. You on the other hand I believe have only been into guys too for only a year, dobe."

"Oh yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to do it too. I did my research you know?" the blond informed him.

"Research?" the raven raised an eyebrow on him.

"Yeah. On how to fuck your ass temē." Sasuke looked at him, wanting to convince the blond otherwise but he really need to cum right now. And he also didn't think Naruto was prepared for this either so he accepted his fate to be bottom.

"Okay. Just please hurry up. I really need to…" he finally submitted.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll make you feel good." the blond smirked.

"You better keep to that promise."

"Hehe. I told you this morning I'll make it up to you." Naruto grinned as he got out of bed. "Hey do you have any lube?"

"In my bag, on the front pocket." Sasuke pointed. Naruto opened it to find a small sachet of lube. "There's a condom there too."

"Nah we don't need it."

"Why? I don't want to take chances. It's better safe than sorry."

Naruto got on the bed and straddled Sasuke. He looked at him almost shyly but found courage to what he was about to tell the raven.

"I haven't slept with anyone before. You're actually going to be my first." he mumbled.

"Huh?" The raven couldn't believe he just heard that. Naruto was a virgin? It was impossible. He was always talking about girls and going with them. How was it that it he was his first?

"Have you ever slept with anyone before?" the blond asked.

"No. You're my first too." the raven easily admitted.

"Figures. I never saw you ever go out with anyone." Naruto chuckled.

"So I guess we don't need the piece of rubber huh?"

"I told you so."

Naruto tore the sachet with his teeth and spread a good amount on his palms. He rubbed his palms together at the same time watching Sasuke spread his legs to give a clear view of his entrance. Naruto inserted one finger slowly, trying his best not to hurt his lover. He felt the raven squirm and grunt a bit.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" he asked with worry, fearing that he hurt the raven.

"I'm okay. It just feels weird."

Naruto took that as a cue to yet put in another finger. He thrusted it deep before scissoring them in order to stretch the raven. Again he heard his lover grunting, most probably from pain. He needed to think of something to distract the raven. An idea came to his mind but even he knew he wasn't prepared to do that. But he couldn't let Sasuke feel all that pain so he took at deep breath and took the raven's cock into his mouth.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked him as he felt the warm and wet mouth of the blond on his cock, sucking on it.

The blond didn't answer and then pushed yet another finger into Sasuke's hole and stretched him. Naruto didn't hear Sasuke grunting anymore so he guessed that his idea worked perfectly. Now that he felt that the raven was stretched enough, he carefully slid two of the finger out leaving one so that he could try what he learned from his research.

'Let's see. If I remember correctly, they say that it should be right about here.'

"AAAHHH!" the raven moaned out loudly.

'Hehe. Found it.' he smirked triumphantly in his thoughts. He brushed his fingers over Sasuke's prostate and every time he did, the raven would squirm and moan in pleasure.

"Ahh fuck. So good, hnnn."

Naruto continued with his actions while also trying his best to give his lover the best blow job. He could taste the precum of Sasuke and found the taste to be sweet. His length was warm and he could feel the blood throbbing in the shaft. Sasuke was turning into mush at the double stimulation and he felt his release slowly building up.

"Naruto, no more fingers." the raven panted.

"I don't think I can wait any longer too." the blond replied and he pulled his finger from Sasuke's hole. The raven hissed from the pain of pulling the finger out. Naruto squirted a good amount of lube on his cock and spread it. And soon Naruto has now positioned his cock on Sasuke's hole and moving the tip in slightly.

"Are you ready?" the blond asked. The raven nodded and Naruto pushed it in slowly, aiming to elicit less pain as possible. Sasuke didn't grunt or shown any bad reaction so he pushed in further until he was completely sheathed inside his lover.

"Move." the raven ordered. Naruto was unsure of what Sasuke said and if he should follow him but the look the on the raven suggested that he was indeed ready for it and almost desperate to have him move. So without anymore delay, he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside and then shoved back in. Sasuke groaned, whether from pain or pleasure but Naruto continued thrusting in and out, aiming to find that spot that made Sasuke scream in pleasure a while ago.

"God Naruto, there! Just keep hitting that spot! Ahhh, so good!" Sasuke moaned and Naruto kept thrusting on that spot, embracing Sasuke so that he could go deeper while the raven wrapped his legs around Naruto to bring him closer. Naruto captured Sasuke's lips and he could hear the raven's muffled moans inside his mouth every time he hit his prostate.

"Ha-arder! Faaastterr!" Naruto just kept following the raven's cry and as he increased his thrusts he could feel his orgasm slowly building up.

"Fuck you're so hot! So tight! You feel so fucking good Sasuke!" he gasped, his breathing getting heavier and his sweat dropping like ice in an oven.

"Naruto I'm close." the raven mumbled.

"Me too. Let's cum together." Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shaft and started pumping on it. And then after a few more thrusts from Naruto's hips, the blond came arching his back as he felt his orgasm. Sasuke came almost at the same time and gripped the sheets. They moaned each other's names at the top of their lungs as they climaxed.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's muscles spasm and milking his cock to the last bit as he came inside the raven. Sasuke's seed shot onto both of their chests and stomachs. When their orgasms died down, Naruto stopped his thrusting and laid on the bed, adjusting to the side so he won't fall on his lover. Slowly he slid out Sasuke and embraced him. They could feel the warm and sticky liquid between them but didn't mind it. Sasuke tried to make more contact with his lover by entangling his legs with the other's and then kissing him. They made out until they deemed it necessary to take a break.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at hearing those words and said the only reply to it.

"I love you too." He could see Sasuke's face light up, very happy that his feelings were returned. He kissed the raven again, his hands roaming all around his lover's body, trying to memorize every curve that it possesses.

"We should get cleaned up." Naruto said to the raven.

"We can do that later. I just want to stay this way for now." Sasuke replied and held his lover even tighter and buried his head on the other's neck. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's back and held him the same way too. He liked this. He liked the feeling of being with his best friend. No, his lover.

Naruto placed one hand in Sasuke's jet black hair and started combing it. He didn't know if he should speak or just let the raven sleep in his arms. He was tired too but being Naruto, he knew that he couldn't let this question pass.

"So, are you still mad at me for dragging you here in the beach?" he asked softly.

"Actually, you should have done this a long time ago." the raven replied.

"You know I wasn't even thinking that it would go this way. That I'd finally be with you."

"So what were you thinking dragging me all the way here in a nudist beach? Did you just want to see me naked?" Sasuke teased him. Naruto blushed at the comment, answering Sasuke's question.

"No… it's not like that. I mean I've already seen you naked before, so why would I…" Naruto was searching for words for his excuse, but he was just blushing even more. Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's reaction.

"It's okay you know. It's not like I didn't enjoy seeing you naked too. Thanks for the pill anyway."

"Hmm. So you admit that without it you would have sported an erection when you saw me naked earlier?" Naruto chuckled.

"Probably. You do have a godlike body." Sasuke commented. The blond laughed softly.

"So are we like, boyfriends now?" Naruto asked.

"You decide." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we are. We love each other and not to mention we just had hot, steamy sex so I guess that means we're boyfriends."

Sasuke launched himself and kissed Naruto which the blond returned passionately.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke."

They cuddled with each other and then fell asleep in each other's arms, the lights still turned on. About a few hours later, the door to the room opened and a scream was heard, with the door being shut immediately and loud footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. But neither of them heard it as both of them were in a deep, contented sleep, both happy now that they were with each other with the knowledge that when they wake up the next day, it would be the person they loved who would be greeting them.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yehey. My first one-shot and with a lemon scene too. When this idea came to my mind, I knew that I couldn't just let it go by. So even if I had three stories to write, I had to slip this one in. Anyway, I just want to apologize to any of you who are nudists if I somehow given nudism a bad look and wrong interpretation in this story. I don't want to suggest that nudists are going to beaches because they are perverts and their purpose is to see naked people. They don't. Nudism has a deeper meaning than that, to feel nature as we should without our clothes because we aren't born with clothes. I can't understand this concept because I'm not a nudist but if you research about it, you'll understand it better. It's just hard to explain.
> 
> If you are curious about this pill that supposedly has the power to stop erections, I don't think there's actually one in existence. I've searched for something like that before but I didn't find anything that was proven to work. Stopping erections is just done by training (not to think any sexually stimulating thoughts and not minding visual and auditory stimulators) and also avoiding any physical stimulations. But the point is, erections happen and it's hard to stop it. The best thing to do is just hide it.
> 
> And reviews are very welcome. It helps us writers know where we went wrong and what aspects we need to improve upon. If you readers can give us your comments, it would in theory help us make better stories which you readers will enjoy reading more.


End file.
